How did we get here?
by Angel-deathnight
Summary: Do you ever stop and wonder how you ended up where you are now? Lucy has these thoughts one night after an event changes her life. Watch and follow as she journeys through a new adventure and what awaits her.
1. Wonder

It's been a while since I last wrote anything so I hope you all enjoy this story.

Do you ever stop and wonder how you ended up where you are now? That is what I ask myself now as I look around the dark and dingy bar I am currently at. Cigarette smoke filled the air as I walked to the bar and found a stool. While waiting for the bartender, I notice more of the bar I had chosen to walk into. Old pictures lined the wall, glass broken from brawls of the past. The tables and chairs seemed to be rotting but still held together for patrons to sit on.

 **"What can I get for you miss?"**

Turning to face the bartender I replied to his question.

 **"Whiskey."**

He nodded his head at my curt response before making my drink and handing it to me. I reached into my pocket and paid him the necessary amount of jewels for the drink. Taking a swing of the whiskey, I felt the burning sensation go down my throat. I really hated whiskey but at the moment I just needed a drink.

 **"So miss what brings you here to our establishment?"**

Glancing at the bartender I sigh. He looked innocent enough to tell. He was an older gentleman with white hair and with eyes that had seen many things. Looking at my whiskey I replied.

 **"That depends, do you want the short or long version?"**

With a smile he responds.

 **"How about the long version. Not many people here tonight so I have the time."**

A small smile graces my lips, hidden behind my drink as I take a sip. I gather my thoughts first before recounting the events that led to me being here in this bar.

 **"Well it all started a week ago at a guild named Fairy Tail. Always an adventure to be going on, but this one was not like any other I have been on. This one will always haunt me each day. After all this one took my arm from me."**

The bartender looked surprised for a moment. Noticing his staring, I pull aside me cloak to show him the mechanical arm I now supported. Gildarts sure did know a great guy to go to for the arm. It feels like I never lost my arm to begin with.

 **" We were outnumbered by many. The request was inaccurate on how large the dark guild was. I was there with only two others. Two people who I trusted. I was naive to trust them really. The dark guild separated us all. I held my own for a while and it seemed we would win. But then both of my teammates got knocked out, leaving me alone."**

I paused to take another sip of whiskey. Gathering my thoughts on what to say next.

 **"After that happened, I ran out of magic and was beaten down. Their guild master decided to cut my arm off for fun. He just wanted to see me suffer. He left me to die there and I passed out from the blood loss. When I came to, my arm was wrapped up and I was still in the building all alone. I somehow managed to make it back to town and to the mayor's office. He had a shocked look when I saw him. What he told me next, well it broke me. My team said I was never with them to begin with. That I was killed on sight I don't think I will ever understand how they can say that."**

I stopped talking unable to say anymore as I tried to keep the tears at bay. Instead I downed the rest of my whiskey. The bartender handed me another with a solemn look.

 **"That's a horrible fate I would wish on none."**

Chuckling, I nodded to show him I agreed. I took another sip of the whiskey. It was starting to numb the pain a bit.

 **" It is. I ran into Gildarts as I wandered around. I didn't know, and still don't know, if I will go back. He bought the arm for me and said if I ever needed anything to let him know. I think he understood somewhat the pain I am going through. He may even believe I might not come back and who knows I may never go back to that guild"**

The bartender smiled and nodded his head. Before he could respond, another patron asked for a drink from him. Giving him a small smile, I downed my drink before getting up to leave. With a small wave, I left the building.

Wandering along the road, I looked to the stars. It was a clear night and the stars shined brightly. You could see Orion in the sky, along with Leo and Taurus. They seemed to shine more as if knowing I was staring at them. I continued walking with no real destination in mind. Wandering seemed to be what I did know. Going from one town to the next, Stopping at a bar to numb the pain.

 _Lucky Lucy my ass. How could this all happen? Natsu? Gray? Why did you do this and abandon me?_

I sighed at my thoughts knowing there would be no answer. Continuing along the path, I noticed that the town was getting larger as I entered it. Looking around, stalls were everywhere. I did not realize the bar was near a town. People passed by in no rush to be anywhere. A sad smile and a shake of my head was all I could give at the sight. Seeing a lady at a stall, I approached her.

 **" Ma'am may I ask what town this is?"**

With a bright smile she cheerfully replied.

 **" You are in Crocus my dear. Have you never been here before? I suggest taking a stroll in the kingdoms gardens that are open to the public. They are quite splendid.**

 **"Thank you Ma'am"** I reply before giving her a small wave and walking off into the crowd.

Now that she told me where I am, I had to wonder why I didn't recognize the place at all. Flowers where everywhere and people seemed to have a happy and calm aura about them.

 _If I recall Sabertooth is around this area somewhere. Maybe near the mountains._

I had been thinking for a while about going to another guild. None seemed to capture my interest though. Each one was too close to Fairy Tail. Maybe Sabertooth was the answer. They never were close to my old guild after the games.

If I remember correctly Sting is now the master there.

As I ponder my thoughts, I never realized my feet had taken me to said guild. Looking up at the building, it was huge and magnificent. Nothing like Fairy Tail. Looking back at Crocus, I wondered where all the time went as I saw the distance between there and Sabertooth. Turning my head back to the building, I made a decision.

 **" A new start is what I need and what better guild to go to than Sabertooth."**

With that said, I brought my hands to the guilds doors and opened them.

Music filled the air along with boisterous laughter. Friends were drinking together while some guildmates looked at the job board for a quest to take. The hall was made of stone wall and had tapestries of the guilds symbol on them. They hung along the walls and above the bar. It seemed the building was a few stories tall. The first two looked to be for the guild and the rest I had yet to determine. Taking a breath, I walked inside to a new future. I walked towards the bar and as I did, I felt the stares of the guild on me. I ignored them thought as I reached the bar.

 **"Is you master here?"** I ask the bartender

She had bright violet hair that complimented her dark green eyes. She wore a simple black shirt with white jeans and black heels. She seemed to be my height with the heels on.

 **" He is. My name is Isabeau. Can I ask your name and why you want to see the master?"**

I nodded my head at Isabeau before giving her my response.

 **"My name is Lucy and I want to join Sabertooth."**

She nods her head before asking me to wait at the bar. I do so and take a seat, waiting for her to return. Lost in thoughts, I am brought out of them by a disbelieving voice.

 **"Is that really you Fairy?"**

 **"Yes Sting it really is me."** I respond while turning to face him.

His face is one of disbelief when he sees me. We stare at each other before he gestures for me to follow walk up a flight of stairs before he leads me in what I presume to be his office. He takes a seat behind the desk there. Taking a seat before him, I wait for him to talk.

 **"Why are you here Lucy, aren't you a fairy?"**

He gets straight to them point. Sighing, I reveal my right arm to him. A look of shock comes to his face seeing my new arm.

 **"It's a bit hard to be a fairy with no guildmark."**

The next hour I recount my tale to him that I told the bartender from earlier. He is quiet through it all. A dark look comes over his face by then end of my recountment. Silence looms over us for the next few minutes before he speaks.

 **"I can't believe Natsu-san and Gray would do something like that. Something doesn't sound right with them."**

 **"I agree with you but I can't go back. Not after what the did."** I tell Sting. With a sigh, he reaches into his desk and brings out the guild stamp.

 **"Well then, it looks like this fairy is becoming a saber."**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to post another one later this week. So until next time Ja ne.

Rise

Bow

Aye Sir


	2. Beginning and Mystery

Hi minna

I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Here is the next chapter.

After Sting said that, a weight seemed to lift off my chest. I didn't realize how much it weighed on me before, the betrayal or the thought of not being a part of a guild. A small smile graced my lips as I looked at Sting. This is what I needed, a new family.

 _I just have to learn to trust again is all._

 **"Thank you Sting."** I replied.

 **"No problem Blondie and hey, now I can say Sabertooth has two celestial mages. So where do you want you mark?"**

I rolled my eyes at his statement before thinking about where I wanted my mark. I obviously wasn't able to have it on my right hand. I pondered for a while more before giving Sting an answer and removing my cloak.

 **"Right above my right hip in gold."**

He nodded his head and placed the stamp over my right hip. There was a brief glow before the stamp was removed. In its place my new guildmark lay.

 **"Alright then let's go introduce you to the guild."** With that said, Sting led the way out of his office and to the railing on the second story of the guild. **"Oi listen up!"**

Eyes turned at the yell and chatter became silent at the guild waited for what Sting would say. I stepped up next to him. I could see a few eyes widen and realized I left my cloak open. Even with it exposed, I would not keep this hidden from the guild. My eyes roamed around and spotted some familiar faces. Rouge was in a corner booth of the guild along with Yukino. Both looked confused at to why I was here but Yukino had a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. It had been a while since we last talked. Orga was by the bar with a mug of beer with an indifferent stance yet if you looked closely, you could see interest in his stance. Rufus was next to him with a book laying open on top of the bar. I expected his catchphrase any moment know say "this would be stored in his memory" now. Before I could look around more, Sting's words brought me back to the moment.

 **"Alright then now I want to introduce our newest member to the guild Lucy Heartifilia. Let's party!"**

With that exclamation, her jumped down to the bottom floor as shouts of joy came from the guild. Beer was filled into mugs and music seemed to blast out of nowhere. This reminded me so much of Fairy Tail, but it was different. There for one weren't any brawls going on and two, a calm aura seemed to be present even with a party in full swing. Making my way down, I was greeted by my new guildmates. I answered questions about my magic and my arm but I ignored the ones about my old guild. The wound was still too fresh.

 **"Lucy!"**

A squeal was my only warning before I was glomped into a hug by Yukino. Smiling I returned her hug. She released me and then proceeded to drag me over to the booth she was previously in with Rouge, who was still there along with the addition of Orga, Rufus, and Sting. Yukino pushed me down into a seat before sitting across from me.

 **"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Wait no more importantly, why didn't you tell me you left Fairy Tail? I would never have imagined you leaving them. You all are so close from what I've seen."** Before she could continue on rambling, I cut her off.

 **"Yukino slow down and I'll explain some."** She closed her mouth and looked at me. It seem everyone at the table turned their eyes towards me, wanting to know the answers I would give.

 **"I didn't know I was coming here until recently. I've just been wandering around for a while not knowing where I was until I asked a flower both owner where I was. As to why I left Fairy Tail, that wound is still fresh. I told Sting but give me a bit more time and I will tell you. Besides what with my arm gone, my mark was erased."**

 **"Tiny how did you lose your arm?"** Orga was the one to ask about this.

 **"It was cut off during a mission. That's all I will say for now about how it happened. Luckily I ran into a former member who knew someone who could give me an amazing prosthetic."**

Pleased with my answer, our group continued to talk well into the night. Yukino offered to let me stay at her place until I could get my own. I did learn though that the last two stories of the guild housed rooms for members when they needed one. They are mainly used when coming back from a job or when injured on one. Most everyone had a house in a little village hidden behind the mountain the guild is located on. It was a nice looking town with some cute little cafes it sounds like from what Yukino and Rufus say.

 _I think I will enjoy being here mama. So many things have happened but I can't let them hold me back from moving forward. I will get past this with the help of my new guildmates._

With that thought, I jumped fully into the party, fully enjoying myself for the first time in a week. So many things have happened but they won't hold me back. If past events like Nirvana, the Infinity Clock, and Tartaros can't hold me back, then this certainly will not.

The guild had a somber and depressed aura about it. What is usually a loud and rambunctious lot or silent for once. A pin could drop and it would be the loudest noise in the guild. If you looked around at the faces there you would see them devoid of emotion and some with silent tears running down their cheeks. None thought it was possible for this to happen. For others they never wanted to lose a loved one again. Yet it happened.

Time slowed down that day they returned for a mission with one teammate missing. Confused looks were given as the two argued like normal, yet you could sense something was wrong. This fight was more brutal than normal. When approached about this, they closed themselves off. After more pestering they relented and delivered the news that she was missing and might even be dead. They couldn't find her body at all, even with one of them having enhanced senses. They searched everywhere but couldn't find they returned back to their client, he said she hadn't shown up at there. This worried them and for two days they searched but still nothing indicated to where she was. With no leads, they returned to their guild for help, only stopped by their brief fight in front of the guild. For five days everyone seemed to pull into themselves.

 **"That's it, I can't take this anymore! There has to be some trace of her!"** A sudden shout jolted everyone out of their stump.

 **"Your right Natsu there has to be something you and Gray missed. We should go back and check the area for clues. Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu, Gray you will come with me and see if we can find something."**

The requip mage known as Erza ordered. She was worried about her nakama. Staying in a slump would do nothing to be able to find her or a lead as to what happened. Any clue could have vanished if they sat around any longer.

With that order, those called went separate ways to pack a bag and then meet up at the train station. They journeyed the eight hours it took to get to the small town a few hours away from the capital, it was dark when they arrived. Once off the train, Natsu and Gray led the way to where the fighting occurred at the dark guild. Once there, they split into groups and searched what was left of the building. Hours passed and nothing was found. When it seemed they would stop for the night, a voice piped up.

 **"Oi I think I might have found something. It leads out to the back of the guild into that clearing behind the trees."** Gajeel grunted before making his way there.

The small group hurried over to where he pointed and started scanning the area. It seemed some sort of fight happened here. Battle scars littered the area and arrows stuck out of trees, arrows similar to one of her spirits. Half an hour passed before someone found something and when she did, she wished she hadn't for she would never be able to unsee this. Her scream of horror alerted the others and they raced over to see what she had found. Eyes wided and looks of horror and dread filled their faces. Laxus took the youngest slayer away from the scene to try to calm her down.

 **"I-is that h-her..."** Erza stuttered, trying to get the words out yet she couldn't.

Grim faces nodded back at her. For what they found they wished they hadn't. There laying in the grass was an arm with a pink Fairy Tail emblem on the hand.

 **"Ya Titania it's Lucy's arm."** Gajeel was the one to answer her.

 **"That doesn't mean she's dead though, she could still be alive."** Natsu uttered wanting to hang onto some hope that his partner was out there somewhere.

 **"She might be Natsu but that means we failed our mission. That dark guild is still out there somewhere and might have Lucy."** Gray grimaced at his thoughts of what they could be doing to her.

 **"We will return to the guild and make a plan. Master needs to know about this as do the rest. We leave now."**

With that stated, the group started back towards the guild with the was in danger and injured. They had to find her before she was hurt more. More importantly before she died because of having her arm severed from her body.

 _We let this happen to her, all because we rushed into the job._

This thought went threw Natsu and Gray's head. They were the reason she was in danger now. They let their nakama down but were sure as hell they would find her and save her.

The train ride back to Magnolia was silent. Everyone was lost in their thoughts of what happened to their celestial mage and where she might be now. Laxus was still consoling a traumatized Wendy. She had seen many things being a mage, but she was still young. The eight hours were some of the longest hours it seemed to get back home. Once the train stopped, they exited with heavy hearts. Their steps were slow as they ventured back to the guild.

How where they supposed to tell their guild that two failed a mission and led a comrade into danger? That Lucy was out there all only with a missing limb and may even be dead for all they know? None of the dragons slayers could find any other trace of her scent in the area. A faint one lead back towards the direction of the village but stopped just short of it.

Sooner than they thought, the guild doors appeared before them. Each did not want to open the doors and be the bearer of such news. After what seemed like ages but was minutes, Erza opened the doors. Hopeful faces shot up to look and see if they returned with the missing mage. The group walked in and went straight to their master, who was sitting at the bar with a serious look on his normally cheerful face.

 **"Well what did you find"**

 **"Master, we..."** The words paused in Erza's throat as tears appeared in her eyes. Seeing this, Laxus handed Wendy over to Gajeel before taking over the the requip mage.

 **"Gramps we found her arm and only her arm. The bastard severed it off from her body and left no traces of her. We only knew it was hers because of the guildmark."**

Gasp rang out throughout the hall. Many fell into tears at the thought of where she might be. Mira covered her mouth to try to keep her sobs in as she came over to hug Wendy. Levy cried at her table at the thought of what may be happening to her best friend.

 **"Natsu. Gray."**

The two looked at the guild master as he spoke.

 **"Do not blame yourselves for this. This guild seems to have covered their tracks well. I believe they may have a mage capable to replacing memories. Brats we will find her. I will notify Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale to keep an eye out for her and that guild."**

 **"Gramps how can you say that? We failed to protect her."** Gray spoke.

 **"Because, I know you would never do this on purpose as would Lucy. She's out there waiting for us and we will find her."**

Many nodded as tears poured down their faces. Master went upstairs to his office to relay the message to their fellow guilds. Natsu and Gray both looked at each other with determination.

 _We will find her._

So what do you all think? Who could be behind this and what's going to happen next. Until the next chapter, ja ne.

Rise

Bow

Aye Sir


	3. Mission and Trust

A week has passed since I joined Sabertooth and Yukino let me stay with her. The little town, named Cherry Town as I discovered, was amazing to say the least. Each person there knew everyone and if they didn't, well that didn't last long. The owners of shops chatted with me as I perused their stores in order to learn more about me. Cafe owners started to see if I had chosen a favorite off their menu yet so when I came by, they had it prepared for me already. It was nice and much calmer than Magnolia ever was. This town seemed to scream home to me, something I thought I found in Magnolia with Fairy Tail.

Frowning at this thought, I made my way towards the guild. I needed to take a mission soon to start saving up for my own place. Earlier in the week, I had Virgo get whatever I needed from my old home and bring it here. I also had here notify my old landlady I would not be renting anymore. I had about a hundred thousand jewels saved but that would only last for so long. I had found a cute little home located east of the town that was near a lake. The owner of the house has it listed had three hundred and sixty thousand jewels. A few requests should let me get the needed amount. Hopefully it would still be on the market by then.

Arriving at the guild, I was greeted by everyone. Smiling at them all, I made my way over to the request board. Looking it over, I spotted a few jobs that looked promising. After a few more minutes of searching, one caught my eye.

Help wanted!

Mages terrorizing village and killing livestock. Wanted alive and turned into

Magic council. Please help us.

Location

Basil Village

Reward

200.00J and three celestial keys

Taking the mission from the board, I made my way over to the bar. This one looked great and had three keys as a reward. Plus it would help me reach my goal faster.

" **Hi Lucy. Did you find a mission to go on?"** Isabeau asked once I reached the bar.

" **Yes this one has three keys as a reward. I'm surprised Yukino didn't take it already."** I responded

" **Oh that one just came in today. Your lucky you got here first or she would have snatched it first. I'll notify the village you are on you way."** Isabeau already was writing in the log book once she saw the mission.

" **Tiny you should take someone with you since this is your first mission as a Sabertooth mage."**

Glancing beside me, I spotted Orga at the bar with a drink in hand. He always seems to have a stance of indifference, but after a week of getting to know him I realized he cared about his guildmates. He was like a father to the guild in a way. Always making sure you are okay and making suggestions.

" **Thanks Orga, do you want to come with me then?"**

Nodding his head, he reached his hand out for the job flyer. Handing it over for him to look at it, I saw Isabeau smile before jotting down Orga's name in the book alongside my own.

" **Looks good Tiny. Basil village is about a two hour train ride away. Do you want to leave today?"**

" **Yes I was wanting to do so. How about we meet at the station in an hour?"** I questioned Orga while taking the flyer back from him.

" **No need I have a bag here always for when I decide to take a mission."**

With that said, he headed behind the bar and grabbed his bag. Smiling at him, we made our way out of the guild and towards the train station. Making small talk we learned about each other's past. Orga mainly listened to me talk and nodded his head, only adding input in when needed. When we reached the train station, he paid for both of our tickets, despite saying I could buy my own. We boarded the train and waited for it to depart. Once it did so, I pulled the flyer out of my bag and set it down on the table in between us.

" **So it seems mages are behind this. We should talk to the mayor of the town to find out how many there are and if they know their magic by chance. Locating them may be a bit difficult but since they are killing livestock, we can scout those places first. I would suggest we split up to do this and whoever finds them can shoot magic into the air so the other can come and help."**

" **Good idea Tiny. How come your old team never seemed this organized?"** Orga asked.

" **My old team rushed in head first without a plan. I tried at first to plan a mission out, but they never listened so I stopped trying."**

" **Their lose then."** Orga spoke while watching the scenery pass by.

I had to agree with him. My old team always ran into a battle without any plan or thought to what was around them. Most of the time when this happened, I stayed behind to try and protect the town or village from any damage and keep anyone from getting hurt. If there wasn't a town or village, I mainly fought those that tried to escape.

 _Chaos seemed to follow my team everywhere. Maybe that's why we always lost most of out reward._

Conversation ended there as we both got lost in our thoughts. Two hours passed by quickly and we soon arrived at the village. Exiting the train, we made our way towards the mayor's office. While walking, we took in the view of the town. Many windows were broken and blood streaked the street. Houses had damage to them and most of the villagers hid away in their homes, to afraid to come out. The building we deemed as the mayor's was not in much better condition. Half the house seemed to have collapsed and some of the house was burnt. Blood caked the sides of what was left and I could see half the body of an animal on the roof.

" **You two there, what do you want?"** A voice brought us out of taking in the surroundings. A man stood in the doorway in obvious fear.

" **We are mages from Sabertooth here for the request you sent out."** Orga answered him.

" **Show me your marks then"** The man who I presumed to be the mayor spoke.

Nodding our heads we did as he said. I shoved my cloak aside and lifted up my shirt to reveal my guildmark on my right hip. Orga Turned around and moved his hair to show his guildmark on his left shoulder blade. Once we showed our marks, the man rushed us into the house and brought us to what was left of a living room. We sat down and were given some tea before the mayor spoke.

" **Thank you both for coming. These mages have been terrorizing our village for the past few weeks and."**

" **Do you happen to know how many there are and some of their magic?"** I questioned sensing he was about to start rambling.

" **Yes there are about fifteen of them. About five use speed magic, they are the ones killing the livestock. One uses fire magic, one uses requip, two use water magic, three use earth magic and two use gravity magic. The last one we don't know, he just stands there as the rest wreck havoc."**

" **When do they attack and where."** Orga inquired.

" **They start at the village square and go out from there. They always attack at nightfall."**

Nodding our heads, we talked for a bit more before leaving the house. Orga and I made our way over to the one Inn that the village had. Renting a room for the time being we set about making a plan. We would wait for the mages at the town square. Orga would be front in center while I would be up on a roof out of their line of sight. From there we would attack and put magic concealing cuffs on them as we took each mage out. With this plan, we just had to wait for nightfall.

 _This should go by without a problem. Orga seems trustworthy. This mission will help me decide and maybe I will tell him everything that happened. I know he wants to know what made me not return to Fairy Tail and instead join Sabertooth._

Time passed and nightfall approached. Orga stood in the middle of the village while I crouched down on a rooftop not far from him. Though my original plan had been to split up, knowing the mages would appear here changed our plans. It did not matter much since we had more information than the flyer originally gave us. Adapting to the new information let us make a better plan and let us know what we are up against. Time passed and everything continued to be quite. Most of the villagers locked themselves away in what was left of there houses. The rest of the livestock they tried to hide away despite these men being able to find them and still kill them. I wouldn't blame them for not going out at night if these men did this kind of damage.

Before my inner monologue could go on further, the men of the hour finally arrived. All fifteen of them poured out from the darkness and entered the village square. They were chatting and laughing about something before they spotted Orga. Looking at him, they paused before spreading out to surround him.

" **Looky here boys. The town sent someone out ta deal with us. Only sent one man and they think he can stop us."** One of the men jaunted at Orga, trying to get him to do something. When this didn't work, they attacked.

Five men Stepped up towards Orga with cocky smirks on their faces while getting into fighting positions. Orga paid them no mind as he stared at the group. Orga was to find the one mage we knew little about and fight him. We both suspected him to be a guildmaster of some sort, or at least the one in charge of this group. My job was to take everyone else out. Orga seemed surprised when I suggested this but I reassured him I could handle this. After Tartaros I trained for a long time during that year before the guild was reestablished.

" **Gate of the archer and maidenI open thee, Sagittarius, Virgo."** Whispering the incantation, Sagittarius appeared beside me.

" **You know the plan let's do this."** Sagittarius nodded his head and took aim.

Arrows flew down towards the men and hit them straight on as they had no idea where they came from. Before the men could react, Virgo sprung up from the ground and placed magic canceling cuffs on the men before digging trenches under them to keep them from escaping. The rest of the men looked shocked at the new development. All except one who seemed to know this might happen. Orga noticed this and walked towards him. Men tried to get in his way but more arrows appeared before them.

" **Keep firing arrows at the if they try to stop Orga. I'm going down to help Virgo with the rest."** I told Sagittarius before leaping down from the roof.

Landing before the men, I could tell I took them by surprise by my sudden appearance. Taking action before they could I yelled out.

" **Star dress, Taurus."**

A light enveloped me before diminishing to show my appearance. My hair was now in two buns with two pieces and my bangs left out to frame my face. A bikini top and arm braces appeared on my upper body with cow print adorning them. My pants changed so that one leg was exposed while the other was covered up. Tall boots replaced my worn out ones and my whip was still at my side.

The men ogled my new appearance and I used this distraction. Taking my whip out, I flicked it towards the nearest man. It wrapped around his stomach and using the strength lended to me by Taurus, I flung him into the side of the building. He was knocked out cold before he reached the ground. Virgo appeared beside him and placed some cuffs on him. This brought the rest of the men out of their stupor. Facing the men, I didn't wait for them to call upon their magic.

" **Virgo!"**

I didn't have to tell her what to do. She immediately dug down into the ground before pooping up behind two men and took them out. While she did this, I rushed towards the closest man near me. Thinking I would use my whip, He tried to grab my arms.

" **Lucy kick!"**

My leg met his side and flung him into one of his comrades. They both tried to get up but I was next to them in a few seconds with my whip wrapped around them.

" **Regulus Impact!"**

Turning my head, I saw Loke take out two men who tried to sneak up on me.

" **Thanks Loke."**

" **It's no problem at all princess. Though I do have to ask, where is the rest of your team?"**

He implored while looking around the village.

" **I will tell you later."** I forgot Loke had no idea about what had happened two weeks ago.

" **Hime I have taken care of the rest of the men and your friend seems to have finished his battle as well. Punishment?"**

" **Thank you Virgo and no punishment you may go back. Sagittarius you can go back also, thanks for the help."**

With a bow and a moshi-moshi, the two spirits returned to the celestial realm. Loke gave me a pointed look that meant he would be coming back out later before he also returned. Looking over towards Orga, I saw he had indeed finished his fight. The man he dragged behind him looked signed to the core.

" **Tiny what's up with the outfit change?"**

" **Oh this is called Star dress. It lets me borrow the powers of my friends when used."** I explained to Orga while canceling out the magic.

He nodded his head before we gathered up all the men and called the magic council to come and get them. An hour later and they were in their custody. Turns out these men had been causing trouble to a few other villages near the one we were in. We ended up getting the reward offered up for their capture. Making our way towards the inn, we decided to rest before going to the mayor's office the next day.

The night was short before the sun rose and it seemed both Orga and I got little sleep. We both would rather sleep in out own beds than the inn's knowing it was only two hours away. Getting ready for the day, we made our way to the mayor's office. Upon arriving, he thanked us profusely for taking care of the mages and not causing more damage to the town. Virgo had filled in the holes she dug up overnight and seemed to have come out of her own accord and fixed up some of the house we damaged. She even left wood for the villagers to use for repairs. Soon enough, the mayor handed us our reward and the three keys. We smiled and thanked him before heading towards the train station.

" **So what keys did you get?"** Orga inquired as we waited for the train.

Looking down at the three keys now in my hands I Inspected them. Two of them I recognised as Lupus the wolf and Canis Venatici the hunting dogs. The last key I did not recognize. I would have to see if Yukino or Old man Crux knew what key this was.

" **One of them is Lupus the wolf and the other Canis Venatici the hunting dogs. The last one I don't recognize."** I told Orga.

He nodded his head in response. Before anymore was said, the train arrived. We boarded it and found a place to sit. We both were still tired and rested for the two hours it would take to return to the guild. Time passed by quickly and soon we exited the train and made our way towards the guild. Between this job and the reward from the council, I now had plenty of jewels, even with splitting the reward with Orga, to buy the house I had my eye on before going on this mission.

Soon enough we arrived at the guild. Orga went in ahead of me, as I wanted to make a contract with two of my new friends.

" **I am the path connected to the spirit world. Oh spirit heed my call and pass through the gate. Open gate of the wolf and hunting dogs Lupus and Canis Venatici."** I called out.

Two flashes of light appeared before revealing the spirits. Before my stood two black greyhounds and a large grey wolf. The two greyhounds had blue eyes that showed intelligence and wonder as they stared back at me. The wolf had Green eyes that showed the same expression as the two hunting dogs. Lupus seemed to tower over me while Canis Venatici came up to my waist.

" **Hi there my name is Lucy. Would you like to make a contract with me?"** I asked them. Their ears perked up when I said my name.

" _ **We knew of you Lucy. You are revered in the spirit realm for how you are friends with each of your spirits. Both myself and Canis Venatici would like to make contracts with you."**_

A voice spoke in my head which I identified to be Lupus's. Nodding at them, I took out my little booklet that held all the information about my spirits.

" **Welcome to the family then. When are you all available and what magic or abilities do you use?"** I asked.

" _ **I use concealing magic and shadow magic. I am available at anytime time but prefer to be called out at night. Canis Venatici can find anyone or thing with just a hint of a scent. They are available whenever you need then but ask that you have a treat for them when summoned."**_

I nodded my head while writing down the information, making a note to pick up some treats.

" **Great thank you both. Before you go, do you happen to know whos key this is?"** I showed them the key hoping they might know.

" _ **The key in your hand is a rare one to find. That key is for Draco the Dragon."**_

My eyes widened at Lupus's words as he and Canis Venatici returned to the spirit world. Draco's key had been lost for centuries last that I had read. To be able to obtain his key is astounding and he may be able to answer some questions about the dissaperance of the dragons. Glancing at the space around me, I started over to a clearing beside the guild. Draco has been rumored to need a lot of space to summon. Hopefully the area would be enough. Taking my stance, I summound my magic to call him forth.

" **I am the path connected to the spirit realm. Oh spirit heed my call and pass through the gate. Open gate of the Dragon, Draco!"**

A bright light surrounded the area and a furoscious roar sounded. It was so loud that the earth shook and I had to cover my ears. I could tell the guild heard the noise as out of the conner of my eye, I saw Sting, Rouge, and several others standing there with awe struck looks. No one had seen a dragon since after the Grand Magic Games several years ago. Focusing back towards the light, I saw it had cleared to reveal Draco.

He stood several stories tall and had scales that reseambled the night sky. Dark blues, blacks and speckles of white covered his scales. His underbelly was a dark grey while his wings was a mixture of the his scales and grey color. If his wings were outstretched, they would be as long as several guildhalls built next to each other. Looking into his eyes, they were the color of gold and held knowledge of thousands of years but still had a glimmer of kindness to them. Noticing me with his key in my hand, he lowered his head.

" **Are you the one that has summound me and is to be my next master?"**

His voice was deep and held power to his words. I could tell he had been in countless battles because of how deep it was and by the tiny scars adorning his face and neck. Smiling at him, I responded.

" **I am the one who summoned you Draco. My name is Lucy and I am not your master though but a friend if you will let me be one. Would you like to make a contract with me?"**

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second when I spoke my name. This did not surprise me as Lupus told me of what the spirits said about me.

" **Ah so you are the reveared Lucy. It would be my honor to form a contract with you. I am available any day except Sunday. I would also like to train you a bit to expand your magic containers. As impressive as they are, they need to expand more so you can hold my gate open for longer periods of time."**

I nodded at his words, feeling the drain on my magic that it took jst to summon him and keep him out. Jotting the notes down in my book, I glanced over at my guilmates to see they had yet to come out of their shock.

" **Draco, do you happen to know where the dragons dissapered to on June 7 X777?"** I implored while looking at Sting and Rouge. They snapped out of their daze to hear his answer.

" **I do know where they went but I can't reveal this information. I am sorry ."**

" **That's alright Draco. You can return to the spirit world. Maybe you can talk to Capricorn and Loke and a training schedule for me while you are there?"**

Draco nodded at my words before dissapearing back to the spirit realm. Capricorn would be pleased that I will want to resume my training. He has been pestering me about it ever since Fairy Tail was restablised. Shaking my head I turned to face my guildmates.

" **Blondie how did you get a dragon?"** Sting questioned me as we headed into the guild. Most everyone had went back in once Draco left.

" **He was given to me on the mission Orga and I just completed. I didn't recognize his key when I first got it. I honestly never thought I would obtain it as it has been lost for so long."**

He nodded at my words before leaving to go to his office. There must be some paperwork to do that needed his attention. Making my way towards the bar, I saw Orga near the coner seat. Orga was great to work with on this mission and trusted my judgement and my magic. I think I can trust him and tell him what really happened. Ordering a glass of lemonade, I tookk a seat next to him and recounted what had happened. His eyes widened several times though the story and I could see his mug under strain as he held it.

" **Damn Tiny thats harsh."**

" **I know and I still have no idea as to why this happened."**

We were slinet for the next few minutes, lost in our thoughts. A noise next to me brought both of us out of our thoughts. Next to me, Rufus and Rouge had appeared and no doubt had heard what I just recounted to Orga. Both of their faces showed this as they were grim and held a slight anger to them.

" **excuse us for overhearing what you just told Orga. To me it seems though that there may have been some outside interfereance to what happened to you."** Rufus spoke.

" **What do you mean?"** I asked him with sight hesitance. Worry was eveident in my face at the thought that someone may have wanted this.

" **There have been reports of a dark guild that likes to mess with mages on their mission. Usually they don't attack groups but I believe they could be behind this."** Rufus spoke and proceeded to tell us of what he has heard.

 _Did Gray and Natsu really not do this to me? If they didn't, then who did?"_

So what did you guys think about the development so far? Let me know in the comments. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise

Bow

Aye Sir


	4. Dark and Healing

"The guild was bustling with action. Most everyone was on a mission trying to find some trace of their beloved celestial mage. Everyone had a communication lacrima with them so updates could be given instantly. In the center of the guild, tables had been joined together and a map of the land of Fiore laid out on it. Marks scattered across the map showing possible sightings of where their lost comrade may be. A red circle marked where she was taken from. Master Makarov and Laxus manned the table discussing what dark guild may be involved. Mira and Kinana manned the communication lacrimas and delivered new information to Freed and Levy, who placed new marks on the map.

"Gramps are you sure that it might be them?"

"Yes Laxus I am sure. They are known to have several memory concealing mages in their ranks. The council has them near the top of their list also. We need to make plans and see what they may be planning next. Lucy's life depends on this." Makarov spoke to his grandson.

Everyone was worried as a month had passed since the disappearance of Lucy and the shock of the news from the mages who went searching for clues. Natsu and Gray worked the hardest out of everyone. Many knew it was out of guilt and anger at themselves. Both had sworn to protect their teammates all the time. Wendy was worried that they may overwork themselves though at the rate they had been going the past two weeks.

Both had little sleep and food. Natsu had taken several missions by himself and had not reported back anything. Gajeel was currently out looking for him and to bring him back to the guild. Juvia had just brought Gray back and he was in the infirmary knocked out from sheer exhaustion. Both had been starting to remember just how their memories had been tampered with. They had believed they only had a handful of members to fight and had told Lucy to keep watch for any that tried to escape. After fighting and defeating everyone, they found Lucy not where they had left her. Natsu could not find her scent for some reason and looking back he had realized the mage somehow messed up his sense of smell. The two returned to the mayor's office to find Lucy after searching for her only to find out she was not there. After searching for the two days, they left for the guild. None of this was true though. As their memories cleared up they remembered what really happened.

There were at least a hundred mages here in that dark guild and the three were outnumbered. Natsu and Gray fought hard but lost sight of Lucy at one point. Both had tried multiple times to try and get to her. Yet the dark mages kept them away until a gravity mage knocked them down. They could hear Lucy's screams as they had not been knocked but could not see her anymore. They had no idea what was happening to her. As her screams continued, a mage stepped up to them. _"Heh you two won't even remember what has happened here and guess what? That little friend of yours will be all alone and without you. Say goodbye to her now."_ He has said this before knocking them both out. When the two awoke, they were on a train heading to Magnolia already a day into the trip with one more to go.

"Mira, contact everyone and tell them to return to the guild as soon as possible. We need to start planning how to handle this guild." Master told Mira as he headed up to his office to notify Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale of their findings.

"Yes Master. Kinana can you start contacting any teams out while I contact individuals?" Mira questioned said person who nodded her head and got to work.

 _Blondie look what's happened to us. We better find you soon and in one shape_. Laxus thought this before turning back to the map to start planning multiple routes to get to the dark guild. They had to have backup plans and several lines of defense so that they could win this battle. Hopefully Makarov could convince Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale to aid them in this rescue mission along with bringing the dark guild down.

"Moonbreaker will pay for this. You don't mess with Fairy Tail and not expect us to retaliate." Laxus growled out while placing a red circle at the dark guilds headquarters.

Those who heard Laxus's statement nodded their heads in agreement. After everything they have faced, you would think people would learn. Raven Tail, the Infinity Clock, Edolas, Tartarus, Alvarez War, none could break them down for long. Each time they came back stronger than before. This time though may be different. Lucy is seen by many as a light in the guild. It would not be the same without her. Many worried what may happen if they lost her and how it would affect Natsu and Gray after witnessing their current actions.

"Laxus I believe we may want to get some other guilds involved in this besides Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. Mermaid Heel may help us. Possibly Sabertooth also as we have a better relationship with them" Freed stated as he stood next to Laxus while looking at the map.

"Maybe. Sabertooth is closest to Moonbreakers location. We may ask if they can scout the area and look for weak points." Laxus responded to Freed before turning and walking towards Makarov's office.

Entering into his office, Laxus saw his grandfather talking to the Master Bob. Sitting in one of the chairs, he waited while listening to his sound pod. Freed had brought up a good may help them now as their relationship had been good since Sting took over as master. They also happened to be closest to the dark guild. His eyes widened though as he realized something. Sabertooth was also close to where Lucy was taken. Traveling by foot he guessed maybe a week's trip to get there. If Lucy somehow wasn't taken by the dark guild, could she have gone to Sabertooth? _No she wouldn't do that. If anything, she would have come back here to us._

"Laxus!"

"Sorry gramps. Got lost in my thoughts for a bit." Laxus replied to his grandfather's shout before relaying to him Freed's idea.

"Hhmm. Sabertooth might help and Mermaid Heel may also send someone. I will contact them and ask." Gramps spoke while reaching for his communication lacrima and sending some magic into it, waiting for Sting to respond. After a few minutes he did.

"Master Makarov what can I do for ya." Sting asked with a smile on his face.

"Well we are in a bit of a situation right now. Our celestial mage Lucy we believe has been taken by a dark guild by the name of Moonbreaker. They are near your guild and I wanted to ask if you could send someone to scout the area and look for their weak points." Makarov got right to the point as soon as Sting answered.

"Moonbreaker. I've heard of them before. I could ask and see but I can't promise anything." Sting responded. Laxus though noticed something. Sting had tensed when Lucy was mentioned. _He's hiding something_.

"That's fine Sting. Let us know when you can." Thanking him before cutting off his magic. Makarov turned to face Laxus.

"Gramps he's hiding something."

==========================(Line Break)========================

"Shit." Sting mumbled after his lacrima went dim.

Fairy Tail was trying to find Lucy. He knew she would not be happy about this. Problem was she was in the celestial realm at the moment training with Draco. Trying to get word to her would be a problem. Yukino was on a mission until the end of the week and was the only way they had to get in touch with Lucy.

Groaning he ran a hand through his hair before making his way down to the bar. He need a drink and to talk to Rogue. If anyone could do recon without being seen, it was Rogue. He would have to ask Rufus to put up mental barriers for Rogue since he had a hunch this dark guild has memory mages. Taking a seat at the bar, he put in an order for beer before scanning the guild hall for his friend. Spotting him he waved him over.

"What." Rogue said as he took a seat next to his partner.

"Fairy Tail is asking for help to find Lucy." Sting got straight to the point.

"That's not good." Rogue frowned.

"Ya they have a lead on a dark guild called Moonbreaker. They asked if we could send someone to scout it." Sting told Rogue before taking a sip of his beer that had just arrived.

"I can do it. Rufus and I have been tracking down leads and their name popped up." Rogue voiced before going into detail on the findings he and Rufus had found so far.

"It sounds like Moonbreaker could be behind this. Be careful and take a com lacrima with you." Sting told his friend before Rogue left to go speak with Rufus.

 _This is bad. Lucy you better hurry up with your training._

==========================(Line Break)========================/span/p

"Concentrate Lucy!"

"Little hard to do that Draco when you keep yelling at me every five seconds!" I mumbled while building up my magic.

It had been three years here while training with Draco. Originally, I thought we would be training in the celestial realm. Instead, Draco took me to his homeland. Time flows differently here than it did on Earthland or the celestial realm. For every month in Earthland three years passed here. For the past three years I have been training with my spirits and Draco. My magic containers have expanded exponentially and I have learned some new spells to cast other than Urano Metria. I also learned how to use more of my spirits abilities when using my star dresses and learned the star dress associated with Draco. I also perfected the spell Gottfried that Yukino, Princess Hisui, and I used during the Dragons attack. Now I have been learning a tracking spell to be able to find more keys

Draco had also explained more about the dragons disappearance. After Alveraz, we knew what had happened with Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy's dragons. Sting and Rogue had killed theirs but I knew they wondered if they happened to live on inside of them like the others did. Draco explained that their dragons were not with them. Once they killed their parents, Sting and Rogue did not have the threat of turning into a dragon themselves like Acnologia did. As to any other dragons alive at that time, he has no knowledge as to where they are.

Feeling my magic finally gather, I cast the spell. My eyes glowed gold as the spell activated and a path lite up before me. Following it, I traveled across the land towards the key that the light was leading me too. Hours passed before I finally found the key in the middle of a waterfall. Diving beneath it, I scanned for the key. A flash of metal marked the spot of the keys location and swam towards it. Finding it, I discovered two keys instead of one. Grasping them I made my way back towards the surface to find Draco there waiting for me.

"Well done Lucy. You completed the spell much better than I anticipated. Not only did you find a key, you found two." Draco complimented me as he crouched down so I could hop onto his back before taking off into the air and heading back towards camp.

"I am too." I responded to him while enjoying the flight

"Which keys did you find?" Draco questioned me. Looking at the two keys in my hand, I studied them. The first was one was silver and had small intricate chains engraved into it. The second key made my body freeze when I saw it.

"Aquarius!" I cried out in shock. Hearing my cry, Draco angled down towards the ground so fast tears came to my eyes.

We landed and I jumped off his back, racing towards the lake in front of me. Falling to my knees I thrust her key into the water before calling out for her.

"I am linked to the path of the celestial realm. Oh, spirit heed my call and come forth. Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius!" A golden light filled the air and I launched towards it.

Arms caught me around the waist and I cried into the shoulder of my dearest spirit. I could hear her trying to calm me down but I heard the unshed tears in her voice. Both of us were glad to be reunited. I knew from Loke that the spirit king was going to allow Aquarius to reform her key and be summoned again. After training with Draco, I had planned to search for her. Now I would not have to do so. After a while I finally calmed down.

"Tch brat it hasn't been that long and you still don't have a boyfriend." Aquarius grumbled but I knew she was happy to see me.

"Heh I know I'm just so happy to have you back again. Same contract as before?" I asked her. With a small smile she nodded her head before he eyes went wide.

"Lucy what happened to your arm?" She gasped. Sighing, I recounted the events that had happened to her.

"When I get my hands on whoever did this I am drowning them!" She darkly muttered.

"I think we both will along with a few others." I smile at her. Talking for a while more, we caught up on lost time. Soon though she returned back to the spirit world.

"I am glad you have her back Lucy. Now why don't you summon Andromeda already. I can tell she is eager to meet you." Draco spoke to me. Smiling I took my stance before gathering my magic.

"I am linked to the path of the celestial realm. O spirit heed my call and come forth. Open gate of the chained maiden Andromeda!" Light filled the air before fading away

In front of me stood Andromeda. She was about my height, maybe an inch or two taller. Pale, wavy blonde hair fell down to her waist with small braids randomly placed through her hair. Her eyes were dark lavender and held wisdom and sorrow. A soft blue grecian dress flowed around her with small intricate chains wrapped around her arms and neck.

"Greetings Princess. It would be an honor to form a contract with you. I use containment magic and illusion magic." Andromeda lilted in one of the sweetest voice I have ever heard.

Smiling at her I wrote the information down in my notebook along with the days she was available. Sending her back to the spirit realm, I faced Draco.

"Lucy, I believe it is time for you to return to your guild, You have exceeded in your training these past three years. I know you will continue to grow even more." Draco spoke. Nodding my head, I returned to my perch on his back before he started back towards the guild.

 _I'm coming home Sabertooth._

==========================(Line Break)========================/p

I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter everyone. I hope you enjoy it and I want to send a huge thank you to my beta Kid-of-Percabeth for all the help with this chapter. Until the next chapter.

Rise

Bow

Aye Sir


End file.
